Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want
by storiestobetold
Summary: Elena starts her new life at college and ends up meeting the man of her dreams. Will she get what she wants? Well, she just has to wait and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to pretend I do.

"Fuck" I whisper to myself as my eyes quickly reach the clock on my dresser. Great. It's my first day of college and I'm already late. I pull myself out of my bed and manage to put on some sweats and a hoodie before rushing out the door. After getting some weird looks judging me, I realize I should of looked in the mirror before I left. Well, shit. It's too late now. I push open the doors to Philosophy 101 and soak in the stares that greeted me while I sink into the nearest seat. The gaze of about 30 students drift back to the proffesor which leaves me enough time to gather myself back into place. I look for a pen in the chaotic mess I call a bag and begin to listen to the wise words of Proffesor Mosby. The minute I start to write something in my notebook, my pen does a backflip, falls to floor and rolls down to god knows where. Shit. Shit. Shit. What else could go wrong today?

"Need a pen?" a velvety voice next to me asks.

I turn to my right and catch my breath because I swear I have seen the most devine creature on this planet. His jet black hair resting on his chiseled face and his eyes... Oh those eyes. Blue crystals swirling into my heart. It took me about 20 seconds to recompose myself before I answered.

"Yeah, that would be great…it seems like mine had a mind of its own."

"Well, if I was in that situation, I would never run away from you." He smirked my way and I felt my knees try to control themselves from falling apart.

I smiled and took the pen from his gentle hands. Our fingers swept against eachothers and he smiled, not with his mouth, but with his eyes. Fuck, he just 'smized' as I remember that re-run of America's Next Top Model I watched last night. I quickly turned my head away towards the front of the classroom and I could feel him still looking at me, smiling, no wait, _smizing_. This was going to be the longest hour and fourty five minutes of my life.

"And that's it for today class. Read chapter one in your books and you'll be set for our discussion tommorow. Have a nice day."

"Highly unlikely" I whispered to myself while packing up my stuff.

"And why is that?" said the voice to my right.

"Being late isn't neccesarily the best start to my day"

"So, _hypothetically_, what would be the best start to your day?"

"Coffee. Lots of coffee. I didn't really have time to get some this morning."

"Do you have time to get some _now_?"

He smirked so much I wanted to punch him in the face. He was so full of himself, although he had a right to be. I mean, why would someone like _him_, possibly want to hang out with someone like _me_? Clearly the universe was playing some kind of joke on me. Whatever, I guess I'll just go along with this weird course of events and let myself have fun once in a while.

"Sure, I have a bit of time to spare" I replied.

"Well, I am _ever so_ glad to be put into your busy schedule madam." he said sarcastically.

"Anything for a kind gentlemen" I said in the same tone while giving him his pen back.

"No worries, anything for a pretty lady" he smirked back.

I tried to hide my blush but he smiled at me and gestured me to start walking. He opened the door for me and led the way. I didn't question where we were going, I was just hypmotized by his grace when he walked. He was so care free, so full of charisma. He didn't notice all the heads he turned while walking through the hallways. He just looked straight, grabbed my hand, and led me into a small coffee shop I never noticed before.

"So, what shall I call you?" he said while breaking through my thoughts.

"I prefer to be called 'Your Majesty', but I guess I'll make an exception, you can call me Elena. What about you?"

"Well, El-e-n-a" he dragged out my name, "I am Damon Salvatore, heir to the throne, pleased to meet you."

He did a little bow and kissed my hand. I swear my heart was beating so fast I was about to rip out my chest.

"Well the pleasure, the privlege, is mine." I winked politely.

"Quoting Morrisey? Hmm, we might be good friends after all."

"Well, I'm flabbergasted you had doubts at _all_" I said in the most exaggerated manner.

"Your funny…I like that. How does one prefer their coffee?"

"One prefers a caramel latte with extra whipped cream."

"One caramel latte with extra whipped cream coming up!" he said while walking towards the line. "Go find us somewhere to relax."

I walked towards the windows and found a booth in the corner. I sat there and found myself smiling. This guy, I had only met him a couple of hours ago and he already found his way to my heart. The universe was clearly on my side today. I was lost in my thoughts until I heard my phone ringing from my bag. Ugh, I spoke too quick, the universe was not on my side because the one person I didn't want to talk to was calling my right now. I picked up the phone, regretting it immediately.

"What do you want, Stefan?"

"Elena, come on, we need to talk about this. You can't just run away to college and expect me to just forget about you."

"Well, I already have. Have fun with Caroline. I wish you two all the best. Make sure to invite me to the wedding."

I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Running away from my problems was the only thing I was good at and they kept crawling back to me the instant I forgot about them. I was about to just leave and go back to my room until I saw Damon walking towards me with two cups a coffee and the biggest smile. It was all it took to keep me sane again. He put down the cups on the table and slid in across for me. He looked at me and read me like a book. Shit. This guy knew me better than most people did.

"What's wrong?" He pouted, puppy dog style, "Do you need more whipped cream?"

"No, I don't think whipped cream will solve my problems."

"And, what will?"

"You. Let's get out of here."

I grabbed his arm and ran out of the coffee shop. He didn't question it or stop running. He just followed me. That's what I liked about him. Most people ask questions or doubt you but he was different. And I needed different. Hell, I _deserved_ different. I took him to the only place I knew that could make me happy. It was a little hill far away from campus, I found it when I came to register here. I was so nervous I wouldn't get in and just walked and stumbled upon this place. It was beautiful because you could see all the people rushing to class and laughing and having a good time. You could just watch them for hours, knowing they would never look up to see you. It was an amazing view, and I knew Damon was mesmerized because his eyes lit up as he looked down. The sun was on him and he looked absolutely breathtaking. It was the perfect moment. I walked towards him and he held my hands. I leaned in for a kiss when he distanced himself and whispered,

"We're gonna be great friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is my first time writing and I literally couldn't stop smiling at the story alerts! This chapter is in both Elena and Damon's POV so I hope you like it. It's basically about being 'friend-zoned' which sucks if you ever been through it. But the story must go on!**

**Elena's POV**

"El-enaaaaaaaaaa, you can't stay locked in your room all day!"

"You wanna bet? Just let me be, Bonnie!"

"Listen Elena, you're gonna have to come out sooner or later. You can't hide from your problems forever."

"Ugh I know, I hate how you're always right. I'll be out in a sec."

I used all my strength to get myself out of my bed and looked in the mirror. It had been a week since my 'encounter' with Damon and I dreaded every moment of it. He basically 'friend-zoned' me and to be honest, it fucking sucked. I had been trying to ignore him ever since. I got to class early, sat the farthest away from him and then rushed out of class as soon as it was over. It became an endless routine of giving him the cold shoulder. I mean, he asked for it. Bonnie and I went through every aspect of that day trying to pin point what exactly went wrong. That's just what girls do. We try to find the little things. With Damon, it wasn't so easy. I opened my door to find an impatient Bonnie standing right outside of it.

"She lives!" Bonnie yelled. She raised her arms up, ran towards me and gave me a big hug.

"Haha, very funny." I said sarcastically. I broke the hug and plopped myself on the couch.

"El-enaaaaaaaaa" she frowned, "Enough feeling sorry yourself! Let's go out tonight!"

I sighed. The idea of actually seeing the outside of my dorm room sickened me. I just wanted to stay where I was safe, away from rejection. Bonnie skipped towards the couch and sat next to me.

"I have a plan" she squeaked.

"Oh no." I knew where this was going.

"Let's make a certain _someone_ jealous" she said in a sing-songy voice "You in?"

"I guess, got nothin' better to do."

**Damon's POV**

My mind hasn't shut up about her all day. I haven't seen her in a week, she's been ignoring me ever since. I fucked up. Big time. She's probably over me by now. She probably has some other guy hooked around her pretty little finger. Pretty doesn't even describe her, the first time I saw her, she was absolutely _stunning_. My jaw literally dropped as she sat next to me, all flustered. Her curls loosened and framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. Her eyes were captivating, big brown eyes, it felt like home. I actually liked her. She wasn't just my usual one night stand. She was _different_. When I was around her, everything just seemed _different_. I could finally be myself. And when she leaned in to kiss me, I didn't want to screw everything up like I usually do.

"We survived a week in hell! Time to get wasted! Let's go!"

"I think I'll just sit this one out, Klaus."

"Come on! Who's gonna be my wingman? Not everyone gets laid as much as you do!"

"That's true" I smirked "Let's go find you a lady"

College parties are not exactly what you expect them to be. You pick a floor and everyone just opens their doors, hands you a drink, and cranks up the music. In this case, the party was on the top floor and people were already completely wasted, falling down stairs and the whole she-bang. We walked down the hallways as the people's heads turned, this was gonna be a fun night.

"Dude. 3 o' clock." Klaus whispered as he took a drink from the infamous red cup.

I turned to see a cute girl sitting on a couch; she seemed to be waiting for someone. It was no surprise that Klaus had his eyes on her, she was the kind of girl that seemed to have a mind of her own. He didn't like the ditzy blonde drunks; he liked the headstrong girls with attitude. Partly, because he thought they were better in bed. I gave Klaus a nod and walked towards her with my biggest smile, I was going to be the best wingman ever.

"Hello, gorgeous." I smirked and sat down next to her.

"That seat's kind of taken." She answered.

"By who, your imaginary boyfriend?" I teased.

"No, by me." A familiar voice said. She had two cups in her hand and stared at me with those big brown eyes. Fuck. I looked down and she was wearing a tight black dress and her hair was in loose curls, draping down her face. It took me about 20 seconds to recompose myself after speaking. She looked so damn good, and she knew it.

"Elena" I smiled politely and stood next to her.

"Damon." She pursed her lips and handed the cute girl one of her red cups.

"Haven't seen you in a while. Hiding from me, perhaps?" I did my little 'eye thing' that the ladies couldn't resist.

"No, just busy with more important things." She said harshly.

"Ouch." I put my hand over my heart and pretended she just shot me in my chest.

"What are you even doing here, Damon?" she said with an attitude and her hands on her hips.

"He's trying to sweet talk your lovely friend here for me. Sorry for the inconvenience." Klaus said at the right moment. He basically saved me from Elena's death stare. "Care to dance, love?" he asked the girl he'd had his eye on since we walked in.

"I'd love to" she replied with a brightened smile. Klaus and her walked away and left me with a drop dead gorgeous Elena who was very ticked off at me.

"You look amazing tonight, Elena." I said, trying to get her to loosen up.

"Thanks, you look amazing yourself." She winked and blushed. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. "Care to dance?"

"It would be my pleasure." I bent down to kiss her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

It was like our bodies were electrified. Her hips were riding on mine and they swayed sexily to the beat of the music. My hands drifted down to her waist as hers pulled up around my neck. Our eyes were locked in a state of bliss and I could feel something rising up in my pants. The moment was perfect; I just wanted to be in her gaze for the rest of my life. I pulled a piece of her silky hair behind her ear and I leaned in for what I was craving for all night. She smiled, a sign for me to continue, and as our lips got closer and closer, the heat surrounding us was burning through my thoughts. We were a second away from fulfilling what our bodies wanted most until some guy tapped me on the shoulder, punched me, grabbed Elena by the wrist and pulled her up to the roof. It happened so fast, I couldn't even run after her. I was on the ground while people surrounded me asking if I was okay. I wasn't okay. I _needed_ her, I _wanted_ her, and I sure as hell would fight that jerk who punched me to _be_ with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah! Another update already? I don't know what happened but I had a sudden inspiration to write this chapter. Hope you like it! Please review if you can, it gives me motivation to keep writing. Okay now on with the story…**

**Elena's POV**

Okay, what the fuck just happened? One minute I'm finally finding happiness and the next minute it's being ripped away from me. Stefan was still dragging me up to the roof and I was trying my best to fight back but he had a tight grip on me, he always did. He finally opened the door and pulled me through it with him. The minute he let go he held my face in his hands and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was clearly intoxicated and I wasn't going to listen to all the bullshit he probably planned out to say to me. He spoke, desperately pleading, with his hands still on my cheeks. He looked hurt, terrified, I've never seen him like this.

"Elena, please just listen to what I have to say. I need you to hear me out. I need you to forgive me, Elena. Just, please, forgive me. I'm begging you."

"It's not that easy" I whispered, I looked into his eyes and all I felt was the pain he had caused me. Whatever sympathy I felt for him had disappeared a long time ago.

"I love her, Elena. It wasn't just a one night stand, we didn't mean to hurt you, we just…fell in _love_."

Suddenly anger filled my chest and tears rolled down my cheeks. I let all my angst out and released it towards him.

"And you fell out of love with _me_? Stefan! I _loved_ you, I did _everything_ for you. You could've have told me, you should have told me but instead you and that bitch of a friend went behind my back for six months! Six months! Are you fucking kidding me right now? You must be out of your fucking mind if you think you can just apologize and everything will be right with the world. It's not, Stefan. You can't just make it better. You just…_can't_."

He wiped my tears away and pulled a strand of my hair behind my ear. "But I wish I could." He whispered. "I never meant to hurt you. It just happened."

"Was I never good enough for you, Stefan?" I managed to say.

"You were always good to me 'Lena, but she was _better._" He turned away to look up at the sky.

He pierced my heart with those words and I finally came to a realization. It didn't matter if I did everything he wanted or sacrificed myself to make him happy. I would always be somebody's second choice. I'd always be the other woman, the woman who couldn't make any man happy for the rest of his life. I'd be the one to be left, to be forgotten, to be replaced by someone else. I don't get to have my happy ending, I never have. Guys would just get tired of me after a couple of months and I'd never get what I want. I _never_ get what I want.

"Goodbye, Elena. I'm sorry. For everything." He said and he truly meant it. He walked out that door and he was never coming back.

I stood on that rooftop, took a deep breath and let out all of my frustration. This day couldn't get any worse. Oh wait, scratch that, it did. Rain started pouring down and I was drenched in a matter of seconds. The coldness made me shiver but I didn't have the energy to go inside and face reality. I heard the rooftop door open and a velvety voice screamed out my name. He rushed towards me and put his jacket over my body. His cold blue eyes stared at me intensely while I looked up at the sky. He finally broke the silence.

"Elena, what happened? What did he say to you? I swear to god if he hurt you I'll run after him and punch him in the face."

"Just leave it alone, Damon. Just leave _me_ alone." I choked out.

"Elena, tell me what's wrong. I can fix it if you just tell me what's wrong."

"You wanna know what's wrong, Damon? You really wanna know? I'm so tired of falling for guys who don't fall back. It hurts. You all say the nicest things. But no one wants to stick around. They always leave. They leave and they never turn back. They never think that they'd made the biggest mistake. So you wanna help me, Damon? Tell me what I do wrong. Tell me why I'm so easy to give up and maybe I can fix it."

"Elena, nothing's wrong with you. You're absolutely perfect in every single way. I can't imagine why anyone would leave you when I would die to get the chance to be with you for one day."

"Then why didn't you kiss me that day? On the hill? You told me you just wanted to be friends. I don't understand you, Damon. First you're hot then you're cold. Pick a fucking side already!"

"I don't want to hurt you. Everyone around me ends up being hurt. I like you way too much to let you slip away. I'd rather keep you at a distance, knowing you'll be safe."

"I feel safe with you." I whispered. I turned to look into his eyes and there I was. Trapped in his ocean blue crystals were all it took to make me feel safe. The rain was still dropping down on us and his hair was covering up his eyes. I moved the strands blocking them away and touched his face. I gently put my fingers onto his lips and it felt electric. I decided to take initiative. Go for the gold. I grabbed his soaking wet shirt and pulled him into the kiss we've been building up since we met. My tongue slid in his mouth and washed away all the tension between us. He quickly grabbed my hair and began control of this game we'd been playing all along. I pushed our bodies closer together while the kiss began to heat up and spiral out of control. It was just us. And I was more than ecstatic that there was an 'us' to begin with.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I didn't know quite where I was going with this story so I just wrote whatever came to mind! Hope you like it (:**

* * *

Our lips never left each others for five minutes straight. We were still on the rooftop and our bodies were inseparable. Our kisses grew deeper and we both knew we had to break away if we wanted to ever breathe again.

"Elena." Damon whispered as his lips trailed down my neck.

"Damon." I moaned, his lips left goose bumps wherever they touched.

"Let's go." He breathed into my ear.

"Where?" I questioned, I'd let him take me anywhere.

"Disney World" He laughed and picked me up bridal style. "Where _else_ would we go, Elena?"

"To the moon!" I yelled, putting my arms up and around his neck.

"I'd take you _anywhere_." He pulled me closer and stared at me with those piercing eyes.

"I'd follow you_ anywhere_." I replied back, and leaned in for another kiss.

"Na-ah, wait until we have four walls around us, then there will be plen-ty of** that**."

He smirked and lifted me through the doors. Going back to his place was going to be the _longest_ wait of my life.

* * *

"Come onnnnnnnnnnnn!" I pleaded as Damon struggled to put his key into the lock on his door.

"Patience is virtue, Elena." He mocked as his finally opened the door. "Ladies, first."

I walked into his dorm room and thousands of pictures stood on the wall. Pictures of everything you could _ever_ imagine. It was _extremely_ breathtaking and I needed a moment to soak it all in. My eyes fled to one picture in particular, it was a picture of him as a kid, a beautiful raven haired boy with the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen. He was smiling at the camera, a true_ genuine_ smile. Whoever took the picture must have been worthy of that smile.

"I was about seven years old in that picture. Mom and I went to the aquarium that day." He said nostalgically while putting his arms around my waist.

"I had just seen a jellyfish for the first time and I was so excited. I watched it for hours. I was so happy that day. It was probably the happiest I'd ever been."

I turned around and put my arms around his neck. His vulnerable eyes stared into mine and I could tell I was bringing back some unwanted memories.

"My mom died when I was nine. She died of cancer. I was with her till her last breath. She was my _everything_. I could depend on her for anything. She always set me straight. She kept me grounded. When she died, I thought I lost everything. I was _nothing_. I was_ no one_."

His words broke my heart, but his eyes pained my soul. Someone so young, losing the one person they loved. Damon wasn't just some guy, he came with baggage. Deep, emotional baggage. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't take pity on me, Elena." He whispered.

"I would_ never_." I replied.

His lips returned to mine, once again and I let him take the lead. He laid me onto his bed and slowly kissed my neck, my shoulder, my breast, my stomach. His kisses were _everywhere_ and my mind was too. His hands went to my feet and he gently took my heels off. He lifted my legs and ran his hands upwards till they reached my underwear.

"You're so wet, Elena." He groaned as he slipped them down my legs.

His hands continued this endless torture as his put them around my waist and up to my breasts. He unhooked my bra and caressed my nipples as his lips made their way back to my neck.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes locked with mines.

"Never been so sure in my life." I said and pulled him so I was straddling him.

I kissed his neck and began to unbutton his shirt. "Now. Let's. Do. This. Right." I said fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. I ended up just getting pissed up with the damn thing and ripped it open. I ran my hands across his beautifully built chest and rested my hands on his cheek.

"Are you sure?" I mocked, and giggled as he lifted one eyebrow.

"Mocking me, huh? Now, you're gonna pay!" He turned me so he was on top and entered me.

"Fuuuck, Elena. You feel _so_ fucking good." He moaned as he thrusted into me.

"Damon!" I screamed as he picked up the pace. I felt as if I was falling apart.

"If you fucking scream my name like_ that_, I'm gonna explode, Elena." He said as my insides were about to combust.

Each thrust had me _breathless_ and out of control. I swear, this feeling was like something I'd _never_ felt before. He hit the spot that spun me into overload and I screamed his name at the top of my lungs. He released right after and it left us panting and catching our breaths.

"Holy shit." He whispered. "Holy_ fucking_ shit."

"You took me to the moon." I said, smiling as hard as I could.

"And back." He grinned.

"I saw stars!" I giggled.

"Oh, you saw more than stars." He joked.

"Well, what else did I see then?" I questioned.

"Me." He said, his eyes lighting up and smiling at me.

And with that he kissed me and everything seemed perfect. This was the beginning of something I hoped would never end. But that's the thing with romances like these. They always seem to end. And if it ended, I wouldn't know where to begin.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! It would really motivate me to write more! :D**


End file.
